Baker/Xavier Flour
I'm trying to discover what Xavier the Baker's Flour is for, if anything. For reference, I've attempted the following recipes, all of which failed. = Xavier the Baker's Flour attempts = There are 2 main ingredientes here and those are Xavier the Baker's Flour and Drinking Water. *Information is order acording to level when they become availeble. *We will use Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour, Hop Flour, Flax Flour, Rye Flour, Malt Flour, White Flour, Minx Flour, Peasant Flour & Wholegrain Flour all the known flours. "There is a high chance that maybe other type of ingredients are required" *All the test I (Cizagna) will do are in 1 quantity. *If you want to participate you can try missing combinations, adding extra ingredients (eggs, breads, cereals, etc), or more quantity to the already existing combinations. Just dont forget to add your findings at the bottom. 0 Item Ban 0.1 Item Ban 1 Item Ban Baker's Yeast can't be use it any more 2 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour can't be use it any more 3 Item ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour can't be use it any more 4 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour can't be use it any more 5 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour, Hop Flour can't be use it any more 6 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour, Hop Flour, Flax Flour can't be use it any more 7 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour, Hop Flour, Flax Flour, Rye Flour can't be use it any more 8 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour, Hop Flour, Flax Flour, Rye Flour, Malt Flour can't be use it any more 9 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour, Hop Flour, Flax Flour, Rye Flour, Malt Flour, White Flour can't be use it any more 10 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour, Hop Flour, Flax Flour, Rye Flour, Malt Flour, White Flour, Minx Flour can't be use it any more 11 Item Ban Baker's Yeast, Wheat Flour, Barley Flour Oat Flour, Hop Flour, Flax Flour, Rye Flour, Malt Flour, White Flour, Minx Flour, Peasant Flour can't be use it any more Odd tests Test that lack on one of the 2 main ingridients for bread that it's the Xavier flour and water. They are keep for history record. try this ppl: 1x bakers yeast, 1x malt flour, 1x xavier the baker's flour, 1x pandapiler flask, 1x crodyle meat, 1x hop flour and 1x sesame oil. ul be suprised over the the result(note: u need to be an level 100 baker). = Xavier the Baker's Flour thoughts = Original Discussion at Talk:Baker#Xavier the Baker's Flour recipe So what is it? I'm a level 100 Farmer and a level 100 Baker so I can attempt anything. Considering the number of hidden recipes in this game, I expect there must be SOME use for this flour... any ideas? - TaviRider 04:40, 21 April 2006 (UTC) : Maybe you could use 10 Xavier the Baker's Flour, 10 White Flour, 10 Minx Flour, and 10 Wholegrain Flour. --Blainemanish 18:30, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :: That sounds very expensive and time-consuming. :) If you try other recipes, please add to the table above. --TaviRider 20:46, 28 July 2006 (UTC) : Just a thought, lately I have been wondering also what the Xavier is use for, and I'm taking in consideration the same property as on Wholegrain Flour that is use to make Golden Brioche which is a hidden recipe also but it uses 10 of each ingredient... maybe one of your combinations was correct but lack on the quantity, also it may require another item like, Tofu Egg or Bird Meat, another thing to ask is "is there an NPC that gives some information?" That at least can pin-point us to a direction, as I advance in some in game projects I will start gathering items to start testing. Also after some updates once one puts the correct ingredients on on the oven the result appears before one loses the ingredients. That should improve the speed on finding the correct recipe. --Cizagna 19:12, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :: Unfortunately if there's a recipe, it's a hidden one, and the crafting interface does NOT show the result of a hidden recipe when you enter the ingredients. The only way to confirm is to actually click Combine. --TaviRider 22:40, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :I had to remove 2 of the tested combinations because there was 1 more item than possible... also I reformat a little the table more clean and easy to understand. Ok now. What we know about Xavier? Nothing. What we know of breads?. Well lets check Baker/Recipes pages and we can notice that 1 Drinking Water is at least (never more but it can be a possibility of the use of more water) present on ALL recipes so that will be our 2nd main ingredient. :*basic ingredients are Xavier the Baker's Flour and Drinking Water. :So far i have made 100 Xavier the Baker's Flour think I will make 400 more for really decent core testing. Also like I told before we may need to have a new ingredient or the quantity like Golden Brioche so that would be tricky if both variables are present =S --Cizagna 19:39, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :: First round of tests. Reading the in game description of Xavier the Baker's Flour I'm thinking it may be use with a bread as key ingredient but will try to finalize tests with flours i left some space to be fill up --Cizagna 16:28, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :: Second Round of tests. Rearrange the information I was losing the strings of what I had already tested, I don't know if I should make a separate page this is getting big there are so many possible combinations >.< --Cizagna 21:52, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :: If I had to guess, I would look at the 6+ slot Baker/Recipes that use multi-ingredient Flour and the other hidden recipe: ::: 1 Water, 1 Baker Yeast, 1 Wheat Flour, 1 Oat Flour, 1 White Flour, 1 Minx Flour, 1 Wholegrain Flour, 1 Peasant Flour, 1 Xaviers Flour. ::: 1 Water, NO Baker Yeast, 10 White Flour, 10 Minx Flour, 10 Wholegrain Flour, 10 Peasant Flour, 10 Xaviers Flour. :::--GrauGeist 23:42, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :::: Yeah I think also it may be a more slotted recipe, but this way we are sure that those combinations don't exist. The first recipe I can't do it has 9 ingredients, and the 2nd one will try later want to make sure the 1 on 1 materials are all cover up. :::: last but not least a couple of options have appeared as I told before by the description of the Flour it says its commonly used after the bread is made so I can think it requires a bread and the other one is that requires a raw cereal making the possible combinations even bigger. If any one needs some Xavier Flours for wanting to test, just tell me and I will gladly make like 100 for that purpose. ::::--Cizagna 02:55, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::::: Lol, are you talking about this description? "This flour is exceptionally thin and light. It's so soft that it's often used to keep Iop babies' bottoms dry. It's used again afterwards, to give even more taste to the bread." If so, then I think you misinterpreted it. This description says that the flour is used as a baby powder to keep their butts dry, and then they remove it from the baby and use it in cooking. It's not used again after bread is made, it's used again after the baby is done with it ;) Rinar 08:08, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::::: True, but there is still a chance that you have to use it on already baked bread, but all my testings as you can see are on looking for a bread combination not a pos-bread.--Cizagna 02:09, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Being a programmer who knows WELL the ins and out of Dofus programming, i can tell you that there is NO recipe using this flour, as of 1.19 version of Dofus. Since yesterday, I've been fiddling with the 1.20 beta version, and the structure of things makes it impossible to check if that will still be the case in that newer version. ThaNerd 22:50, 12 September 2007 Being a programmer too I find odd that the game itself holds the recipe. Seeing how Dofus is made (according to the developers, I'm not making that up) it would rather be database requests, meaning all recipe issues are on Ankama server, making impossible for you to determine whether a recipe exists or not (just prove me wrong). More interesting: since 1.20 update, the flour is used in a quest on Otomaï. Fanck 14:28, 28 September 2007 : me, I may not be a programmer i have uncertain information, this page its trying to find something the way this is been made is by a series of trials and errors (that i stopped doing because of lack of time to focus on this as i have other responsibilities that require my attention), all what you guys say about programing is ok with me, but the tests are been done by actually doing the recipe (in game) if the recipe does not work it says something like "Wrong recipe" (don't remember very well long time since i get an error msg in my normal craftings). if the the recipe is right but failed it would tell you "recipe is good but failed" if the recipe is successful then the message is not display and you get an item, so this is not done client side this is done doing queries to the server by means of the game (means i gather the wheat, then i grind them to a flour then buy the water and start baking in the baker workshop) unless you guys have the wrong idea and think that I'm using a 3rd party program to do this testings you are wrong on that part this is manually tedious and boring as one has to pay attention to the error msg. Also as a extra comment Hidden recipes honor their name they are "hidden" they are not in the game files they can only be known by actually doing the recipe as you guys say by doing a queries (requests) to the server, so you guys are missing the point assuming illegal behavior from this (like i said all the combinations you see above are done in game and they took me 3 days of baking the gathering i don't remember i was gathering also for 10,000 cereal breads so this was only my excedent of gathering) --Cizagna (Talk) 16:13, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Stuface 23:47, 24 December 2007 (UTC)Stuface Here is something for u: Its used in the recipe for Intre Bread and its an quest item "stella stukup, the baker" this and another quest makes it that Otomai resets ur characteristiks(can't spell it right). --(nonamehere) 16:32 12 april 2010 (+1 GTM)(wtf does UTC stand for?) Babies butt, that reminds me of Fertilizer . Maybe you need fertilizer mixed with it. Xavier the Baker himself "What do we know about Xavier?" Well, let's find out, shall we? #He gives his name to Xavier the Baker's Flour. #Danioul Garnioul The Baker, inventor of Qui Leure Bread, was a rival of his. #He cooked the Ber Ed Stick accidentally when he was fighting monsters (for 234 years?). #He standardized the recipe for Golden Brioche. It was better than he hoped for. #Sam Croa and Harry Cobbe are both jealous of him, though they claim not to be. #He was a friend of Brouce Boulgourde, who forged Kape Axe, to try to make him happy. #He used the Xaver to fight the monsters that lived around his bakery. I don't know if any of this helps, but it is all we know about him. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) He appears in a Wakfu episode,very interesting -- (talk) 01:56, October 13, 2009 (UTC) = New recipies for 1.17 = Amakna games has suggested that there are brand new recipies for v1.17. Lets start a new table. Also, consider that Xavier's flour may not be used for bread at all, see my thoughts on this in the forum http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?lang=en&id=45299 Another addition from 1.17: note that Rice Flour now exists. Maybe that is the missing ingredient in the above experiments. 0 Item Ban {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" |- ! Item 1 || Item 2 || Item 3 || Item 4 || Item 5 || Item 6 || Item 7 || Item 8 |- Category:Profession